Kiss
by Rescue Pet Lover
Summary: Maleficent overhears Aurora and Diaval conversing in the woods and decides to eavesdrop on them. Together, they agree to give her a gift. Beginnings of Maleval. K plus because I'm scared.


**A/N: This plot bunny has been bugging me for awhile now. It's a bit fluffy and a tad OOC, but I liked it. I just can't get enough of these two cuties! I was considering continuing this story, but I think I'll just leave it a one-shot for awhile and let it sit to see if I am really motivated to add on to it. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. Nothing. 'Cept the hair on my chinny chin chin. **

* * *

"Diaval, do you love her?"

The crow-man and the young queen strolled together through the moorlands. They had been doing so for nearly an hour now while the teen awaited her godmother's return from the patrols. The crow was happy to satisfy his fledgling's fancy, and if she wanted to talk to him, then he would talk. But this conversation had taken a very uncomfortable turn for him, and now the queen seemed to have it wedged in her head that Diaval had romantic notions about her godmother.

"I am incredibly fond of my mistress, Aurora, but I would not consider—"

"Oh, don't be silly! I've seen the way you look at her. You _adore_ her. She's like the magic in your world." Aurora's azure eyes twinkled in the sunlight. Her hair was like woven gold. "I only wish that Philip would look at me the way you look at godmother."

He stared at the ground. "Surely he's much too dull to look at anyone with much emotion," he mumbled under his breath, hoping to divert the attention away from himself and his desires.

But Aurora was much too keen for that. "Philip is not dull! He is just a bit slow, is all. And you're trying to change the subject!" She winked at him. "So, Diaval, tell me. When did you first realize that you were falling in love with the protector of the moors?"

His human complexion began to darken, and he instantly cursed Maleficent for restricting him to this form while she went away to patrol. "I am not in love with my mistress. You are gravely mistaken."

"I don't think I am."

Unbeknownst to them, Maleficent had finished her patrols but was eavesdropping on the two from the trees. Her emerald eyes narrowed like a hawk's intent on her prey. This conversation between her servant and her beastie was growing increasingly interesting. Though she would never admit it, her heart was beating a bit faster than normal, and her palms were perspiring in a way they had not for a very, very long time.

Diaval sighed. "Alright, I'll bite. Say I am in love with her. What piece of advice could a young sage such as yourself offer?"

Aurora squealed and clapped her hands. "Admittance is the first step!" Her face was obviously delighted. "You should kiss her!"

"I admitted nothing, and—I what?" His blush turned much more furious.

The queen grinned. "She loves you, Diaval!"

"That is preposterous, my queen, and if you weren't so I would be sure to scold you for your impudence."

"She loves you, Diaval. I can see it."

"You see what she holds for you, perhaps. She holds no such thing for me, and it is ridiculous to entertain such a notion." The last bit he stated aloud just for himself to hear and acknowledge. This whole conversation was filled with sharp little bouts of pain for him. He was just a silly little crow. He was not magical. He was not particularly special in any way. And, most of all, his mistress did not trust him. Seeing as the young queen was about to persist, he told her so.

She frowned. "_That_ is preposterous if anything is! Maleficent trusts you with her life!"

"But not with her heart."

This statement from Diaval's lips nearly startled Maleficent from her tree. She tightened her hold on the branches and prayed neither of them noticed the trembling leaves. The conversation was just getting good, after all, and she wanted to hear more of what both of them had to say.

Aurora looked slightly confused, so Diaval elaborated, "She knows that I would take an arrow for her, but she's too broken to care for me." He went quiet for a moment before continuing, "You could kill her, Aurora. If anything happened to you, she would be absolutely inconsolable. And she would never give that kind of power to me."

The queen merely laughed. "She already has, Diaval. Even if she hasn't realized it yet. You own the little pieces of her heart that I haven't even seen."

"I can't even touch her."

Maleficent went deathly still up on her branch. Memories came flooding back to her; two in particular that stood out. She had awoken from a bad dream only a few months after she had met Diaval, and she had forgotten to change him back to his natural form. There was a sensation of hands pulling at her, shaking her into wakefulness, trying to comfort her, and then there was just her own voice yelling at him. _"Never touch me! Never! Be gone!"_

She chased away that one only for it to be quickly by another. It was a bit after they had arrived home from battle, and Diaval, being a bird, had noticed a feather out of place on her dark wing and had thoughtlessly smoothed it down. Later, she _did_ realize that she had overreacted but still didn't apologize to him. He knew the rules, and surely he had known that a violation would come with consequences. Perhaps being a wolfhound banished from the nest for the greater part of a week was too much of a punishment. But he had never taken her up on it.

"I still think you should kiss her." Aurora's voice pulled Maleficent from her thoughts once again. "I think she would like it."

Diaval's lip curled. "I find the whole notion of kissing disgusting."

"How so?"

"It's exchanging saliva with someone! It's gross!" He shivered a bit. "Ravens have no such habits."

She rolled her eyes. "You have never kissed anyone. I think you would quite like it if you tried it." She giggled. "Wouldn't Maleficent be a most fantastic, beautiful first kiss? It would be so romantic!" She clapped her hands together. "Yes, you simply must kiss her!"

"I have no desire to kiss anyone!" He was flushing. "And…this conversation is over!"

Her eyes widened a bit. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Didn't you start with that?"

"Yes, and you never answered it directly."

He sighed. "A direct answer would be a yes or no, and I cannot provide one or the other. Because I _do_ love her, but my desires do not and should not matter to her. I am a simple bird, Aurora, and she is a very hurt, complex woman that goes beyond my or your or anyone's comprehension."

"You know her better than anyone. You always know exactly what she wants and needs, sometimes before she does." Aurora appeared slightly pained. "You may think me imprudent, Diaval, but young does not necessarily mean stupid or unwise. If anyone is meant to be with her, it's you."

"You don't get it, do you? This doesn't have anything to do with me. She would never be able to accept any sort of advances from me. She would dismiss me, and then what would I do? There is no life left for me to have. She's the closest thing to a mate that I've got, and you're my fledgling." Diaval realized that his outburst sounded angry and was quite a bit louder than he wished for it to be. "There is no use in ruining our good relationship for my foolish desires."

Aurora was nothing if not stubborn. "You should kiss her."

Maleficent looked down upon them. She felt more than a bit saddened at Diaval's speech, because most of what he said was true. She was broken. She was unable to love. Then how could a certain crow have managed to snare her fluttering heart in his talons? Together they had raised a child. He had saved her life, thus freeing himself from his life debt, and had helped return her wings. Her heart was nearly in her throat at the thought.

He clearly wanted something more. But did she? She thought so. Could she be sure? No. But she could find out.

"I am not going to kiss her."

"Oh, c'mon! I'm sure she won't freak out! She'll probably just laugh!"

"No!"

"I'll warn her and everything."

The fairy waited until she heard the consenting words—"Fine, but if she kills me, it's your fault"—before she silently left the tree and landed a few yards in front of them.

Aurora gave a giddy squeak and ran toward her godmother with Diaval in tow. "Godmother! Godmother!" Diaval was promptly turning a shade of crimson that Maleficent had never seen portrayed on a human face before. "Diaval has a gift for you!"

"A gift?" She raised an eyebrow at her servant, who stared at his feet. "Well, let's have it, then."

"Wait!" Aurora threw in. "Close your eyes."

_Oh, of course_. She consented. "Alright." Her lips twitched, awaiting the sensation of Diaval's on hers, but it didn't come. They brushed her cheek for just an instant, and then it was done. Maleficent couldn't help but feel a wee bit disappointed, but still smiled. "That was all, Diaval?"

"Yes, mistress," he mumbled. Aurora looked a bit annoyed at his equivocation of her master scheme.

"Very well. You may go." She waved her hand, and the crow took to the sky, though he perched only a few trees away from them. She could scarcely remember a time that he had wandered far without her ordering him away. "Come along, beastie. We have something to talk about."


End file.
